A Brothers Love
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: A oneshot of Boromir reading the letter that Faramir leaves for him in my story "A New Fellowship of the Ring."


_A/N: Okay, Boromir is reading this letter the day after Faramir left for Rivendell. Thanks to Sapphire who beta read this._

I awoke to an unusually bright summer morning. The room was quite and for some unknown reason I felt an unshakeable sense of foreboding. I blinked away the blurriness of sleep and slowly raised myself upright in my bed. I gave a quick scan of the room, silently slipping my hand under my pillow and gripping the dagger that I kept there. Years of battle had taught me the value of always being alert, and always having a weapon within reach. I pulled the dagger out from under the pillow, careful not to tear a whole in the silky material. Even though my quick survey of the room had shown nothing I could not get rid of the sense of foreboding. I had learned to trust my instincts when I was young, if I felt nervous there was almost always a good reason. I sat still for a few moments, observing the room and calming my senses.

I looked out the window and decided that it wasn't too early to rise. I would be leaving for Rivendell today, on what promised to be a long and taxing journey. I briefly felt a sense of sadness as I thought about the long trip. I wouldn't get to see any of my friends for a long time, possible nine months. However, it was the thought of not seeing Miri that really made me sad. Faramir, or Miri, as I like to call him, is my baby brother, the joy of my life and my best friend. He loves reading, writing, lore, nature, all things of peace and knowledge. It's funny; to be my brother we are completely and utterly different. As much as he loves peace and knowledge, I love weapons and battles – yet I love him more dearly than anything, or anyone else. Which is why I so hate to leave. Not only will I miss him so terribly much, but I also shall have to leave him alone with our abusive father. While Dad loves me, he hates Miri. I believe it is because Miri is so much like my dear departed mother. Dad loved her more than life, and blames Miri for her death. While I'm away when I should be standing up to Dad, Miri would then be unprotected.

I shake myself out of my dreary thoughts and gently lay my dagger down on my bedside table – and noticed a letter laying on it. There had been nothing on it last night.

I picked up the letter and looked at the seal, feeling a small smile fill my face. It had Faramir's official seal on it. I opened the heavy letter and poured out its contents onto my lap. I picked up a letter, ignoring the other contents for a moment. My smile widened as I thought about what it might say, it was just like Miri to give me a sweet farewell and good luck letter.

I finished unfolding the letter and started to read Faramir's fine calligraphy.

_My Dearest Brother,_

_I cannot describe how grieved I am to be leaving you. I cannot hope for your forgiveness, I can only explain my reasons for this act._

_You recall the dream that has been plaguing me (indeed, the same dream has even haunted you). As of late, the dream has been accompanied by another-one that is far grimmer in its meaning. In my dream, I see a forest littered with the bodies of Orcs and Goblins. In the midst of the field, I see you my dear brother, you, ridden with arrows, the horn of Gondor broken at your feet. _

_I know this ghastly dream to be a vision of your future, your future should you leave for Rivendell. This is why I have left you my beloved brother, so that you may live. I know that if I go to Rivendell in your stead that you shall not receive this horrid fate. I go for nothing less than the sake of your life, a life I hold far dearer than my own. Stay in Gondor Boromir, stay and guard the White City from all foes. My foresight tells me that we should not let our defences grow weak. Sauron has a plan for us far darker than any we can yet imagine._

_Forgive me my dearly loved brother,_

_Faramir_

_PS. Do not tell Father of my dream, he shall only call it folly and send you anyway. Instead, tell him that you had the dream. He will believe you my brother, he always does. Please do me this small task, for I cannot bear the thought of you meeting such a terrible fate._

By the end of the letter I was no longer thinking, no longer feeling. My mind had stopped working at the line 'I have left you.' I stared at the letter unseeingly, random memories of younger, carefree days filling my mind. I suddenly heard a deep shuddering sob, acutely aware that it was coming from me. Emotions flooded me as I gripped the letter until it was visibly creased. Miri, my only brother, my best and dearest friend was heading out on a quest he had seen me die on. How did he know that his life would not end the same way? How could I protect him if I was not with him? I fell against my bed as the full reality of what could happen swept over me. I wasn't thinking of what my father would say, how I would explain this – only which my brother might die.

I dropped the letter and gripped the sheets on my bed, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. My hands missed the sheets and found something from the envelope. I unclenched my fist and glanced at what it was. A charm made out of hickory, carved in the shape of living tree – it was an amulet that mother had given to Miri when she died. She had promised him that he would live to see the tree of the king bloom again. When he was younger, he had thought it meant he was invincible. Unfortunately, a few matches in the ring made him realize that practicing the way of the sword could only prove that theory. I smiled softly at the memory as I clutched the wooden charm in my fist. Hope, Faramir had left me with hope. He was a strong man, if any could accomplish the task set before Middle Earth my brother could. Still clutching the charm, I rose from the bed. A gentle breeze flew in from the garden and ruffled my hair. An inexplicable sense of peace filled me and I suddenly saw a brief vision. It was a vision of Miri holding a young golden haired girl in his arms, clearly his daughter, and with sudden realization, my niece. They sat in the beautiful gardens of Ithilien, with a beautiful golden haired woman standing behind them. I knew that it was a vision of the future, and I knew that Faramir would accomplish that which I would not have.


End file.
